Love in the Forest (Fireheart X Spottedleaf Lemon
by Mister Nailbrain
Summary: A nighttime stroll in the forest soon turns into something much more romantic for Fireheart and Spottedleaf. (Lemon}


As the sun's last rays pierced the ThunderClan warrior's den, they daintily illuminated the cats sleeping within. Silently, two emerald eyes flickered open. Fireheart glanced around him. All of the warriors were either too tired or too busy in their own affairs to take heed of him. Creeping stealthily, he slipped out of the den.

Looking over his shoulder, Fireheart padded over to the medicine den. Sorting various aromatic herbs within the warm, dry den was a familar tortoiseshell figure. Fireheart purred as he breathed in Spottedleaf's scent. Startled by the sudden sound, Spottedleaf wheeled around, before purring at the sight of the flame furred tom stood before her.

"Hey Fireheart," she mewed,"How have you been?"

"Better now that Im with you," he purred, "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a walk?"

Spottedleaf blushed at the compliment and nodded. Without further comment, the two cats crept silently out of the camp and into the moonlit forest.

For a while, Fireheart and Spottedleaf padded along quietly. Enticing scents of prey wafted through the forest air and with no word of warning, Fireheart dropped into a hunter's crouch. Spottedleaf smiled as she watched him dive into the undergrowth and come back out with a plump juicy mouse. Fireheart then proceeded to drop the freshkill in front of Spottedleaf.

"For you my love," he meowed.

Spottedleaf purred and nuzzled his cheek. Blushing, Fireheart nuzzled her back. The moment was perfect. Quietly, almost silently, Fireheart leaned forward so that he was speaking into Spottedleaf's ear.

"I love you Spottedleaf," he whispered softly, "And I want to be with you."

Spottedleaf blushed and mewed quietly, "I want to be with you too Fireheart." The two lovers purred and nuzzled each other until Spottedleaf broke away suddenly. Fireheart watched, slightly confused at her change in attitude but the fiery tom's eyes widened instantly at what he saw next.

Spottedleaf was lying in a hunter's crouch in front of him, her tail raised to expose her rosy pink core. Blushing madly, Fireheart felt his tom hood slide out of its protective sheath. Glancing back at him with eyes filled with love and lust, Spottedleaf blushed and shuffled her paws nervously.

"Mate with me Fireheart," Spottedleaf begged quietly, "Make me yours."

"Are you sure?" mewed Fireheart, "I don't want to hurt you."

Spottedleaf smiled. "I love the way you care," she replied, "But please do this, I want you to." She waved her hips seductively.

By now Fireheart's member was fully out and rock hard. Padding over to Spottedleaf's hindquarters, Fireheart blushed as he studied her entrance. He wanted so badly to mount Spottedleaf and to slam his member into her. But no. Being their first time, Fireheart decided to give Spottedleaf something special first.

Leaning down, Fireheart dragged his rough tongue across Spottedleaf's core, causing the dappled medicine cat to squeak in surpise. She then moaned as he continued and Fireheart smirked as he felt Spottedleaf get instantly wet. Moaning softly, Spottedleaf backed her rump towards Fireheart's muzzle, allowing the tom's tongue to go deeper within her. Purring, he savoured Spottedleaf's sweet salty taste. She tasted so good. Fireheart then hesistantly pulled his tongue out of Spottedleaf's core.

Spottedleaf's brief expression of disappointment was soon replaced with one of lustful joy as she felt Fireheart climb on top of her. Glancing back, she gazed into his sparkling emerald eyes. Something long and hard poked at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Spottedleaf blushed and nodded shyly. They knew they were about to break their codes, but they didnt care. Without further comment, Fireheat bit down on her scruff and slid his long, erect member into Spottedleaf's warm, tight core, grunting slightly as he did. Moaning in pleasure, the couple revelled in the new sensation coursing through their bodies. Pulling out, Fireheart slamned his member back into Spottedleaf's vagina, enticing a loud moan from the dappled tortoiseshell.

"Oh by StarClan Fireheart," Spottedleaf moaned as she bucked her luscious hips in time with each of his powerful thrusts. "You feel so good inside me. Please go harder!"

"With pleasure my love," The ginger tom purred as he pounded into her, going faster and harder with each thrust. Suddenly Fireheart started to Spottedleaf's G spot and she could take no more. Letting her she cat juices flow freely, Spottedleaf came with a wail of ectasy. Feeling Spottedleaf's cum cover his member and her walls pressing around him, Fireheart moaned, something building up within his crotch as he kept thrusting.

"Spottedleaf, Im gonna..." he moaned as he came. The two lovers moaned in pure pleasure as Fireheart released his seed into Spottedleaf's womb. Panting and purring, Fireheart purred thrusted a few more times before slowly pulling out. Lying side by side, the two cats gazed into each others loving eyes.

"I love you Fireheart," mewed Spottedleaf nuzzling his chest fur.

"I love you too Spottedleaf," he purred licking the top of her head, "Always have, always will." For a while longer, the couple lay silent in the nightlight before padding back to camp.

A few days later, Fireheart had just sent off a patrol when he noticed Spottedleaf padding nervously over to him. From the troubled look on her face, Fireheart knew instantly that something wasnt right.

"Spottedleaf, what's wrong?" he meowed kindly.

Spottedleaf shuffled her paws while looking at the ground. Then she looked up biting her lip slightly as she stared into his green eyes with her own amber pools. It was then that Spottedleaf said something that Fireheart would never forget. Something that would change both of their lives forever.

"Fireheart...I'm pregnant."


End file.
